


Broken Heart

by snowflake123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alexandra has her own mind palace, Family Fluff, Gen, Heartbreak, John treats Alexandra like his own daughter, New Relationship, Original Character(s), Sherlock trying to be comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra Holmes is 17 years old and has her first heartbreak. John tries to get Sherlock to take this one since she's his daughter. Sherlock doesn't think he'll be able to do anything and make it worse for Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that this was kind of cute, let me know what you think. Also Michael is Molly's nephew and looks a little bit like her. And I'm not great at coming up with a ton of original characters, so Michael comes from my Tyler Parker stories so.....

John had received a text from Alexandra saying she would be back at the flat in about five minutes. He could tell that she wasn't going to be in the world's greatest mood when she got back.

He turned to Sherlock and told him.

"Sherlock, Alex is on her way home. I don't think she's happy either."

Sherlock looked up from his microscope and asked.

"Why would she be upset?"

John opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the door opening and closing downstairs.

"We're about to find out, why don't you handle this one Sherlock?"

Before Sherlock could even protest about it, John had left, leaving him alone to be with Alexandra.

******

When Alexandra walked into the flat, Sherlock had stepped out and could obviously tell that his daughter had been crying.

"Alexandra, what's wrong?"

"David broke up with me." She croaked out.

Like any other dad, Sherlock pulled his little girl close and tried his best to comfort his daughter.

"I could help you get rid of your memory of him if you'd like." He offered.

Alexandra nodded and Sherlock did his best to help her out.

"Where exactly in your mind palace is David?"

"The important people room. He's, was number eight. Now he can just get lost."

"Who's the first?"

"You are, then John, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Lestrade, Mycroft, and then Michael."

Sherlock feigned an uninterested look, but he was secretly surprised to know that he was first in Alexandra's list. After he pulled himself from his surprise, Sherlock helped Alexandra get rid of her ex's memory. He told her to just imagine him disappearing, she did and within just a few minutes David was gone.

When Alexandra opened her eyes, Sherlock told her.

"It's fine if you're still upset. No one is making you move on over night, and if you want to talk John and I will be more than willing to listen."

Alexandra smiled a little. "Thanks dad."

Sherlock gave a small nod, and watched Alexandra go up to her room for the night.

******

Later that evening, John had come down stairs. He was in his chair, and Sherlock continued working on an experiment.

"I guess we won't be seeing much of David anymore." John said.

"Won't hear about him either."

"He probably wasn't the best for Alex anyway."

"David was a perfect match in intelligence, but not a match in heart."

John nodded. "I'll be right back." He said suddenly. "I'm just going out for a bit."

John grabbed his coat and headed off.

******

A few blocks down the road, John ran into Alexandra's ex.

"David!" He called.

David turned, he smiled a little and gave a small wave.

"Hi John."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

John took David around a corner, and behind a building. Once they were out of sight, he nearly threw David against the wall as he said.

"You know how sensitive a girl's feelings are don't you David? Well take Alexandra's and multiply it by ten, she was heart broken when she got back to the flat. If you choose to get back with her and break her heart again, you'll wish you never met her." John let go of him, started off, then added. "Oh and one more thing be glad I'm not her dad, he would've ended you. Literally, and I wouldn't try to stop him."

After saying that, John walked back to the flat, leaving David shaking and almost fearing for his life.

******

A few months later, Alexandra had moved on from her first heartbreak and was now dating someone else. Her new boyfriend was Michael Hooper, the two of them had known each other since they were kids.

On a day when he was over, he was waiting for Alexandra to come back downstairs. She said she had to grab something from her room that she forgot, and that she'd be right back.

Michael was standing in the living room, John and Sherlock were in the living room too. Sherlock took the opportunity to give him the if you hurt my daughter speech.

"You've known Alexandra for awhile Michael haven't you?"

"Yeah, since we were three." Michael nervously answered.

"Then if you know her well, then you'd know that she has very sensitive emotions. I've seen her very heart broken, if that happens between the two of you then you'll be very sorry. I don't care if you're Molly's nephew, there will be consequences to pay Michael. You can ask John how he handled her ex when he broke her heart."

"I don't see why I would break up with Alex. She's very clever, she's funny, and she's caring. I like Alexandra, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"You seem like a nice enough kid Michael." John put in. "You're both very clever, and have a kind heart. Just be kind to her, and eventually Sherlock will warm up to you."

Michael smiled, and all three of them heard Alexandra call.

"Found it! We can go now!" She came down the stairs, and slung her purse over her shoulder. "Bye daddy, I'll see you later." She gave Sherlock a quick kiss on the cheek, waved goodbye to John, and the two of them were gone.


End file.
